Oxygène
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Il y a Jasper et il y a Monty. Il y a le désespoir et il y a l'oxygène.


Jasper n'aimait plus grand chose dans la vie. Il n'aimait plus manger, il n'aimait plus boire. Il n'aimait plus regarder le ciel, qui lui rappelait d'où il venait, ni la forêt qui lui rappelait où il était maintenant. Il n'aimait plus parler parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'aimait plus dormir, parce qu'il n'avait plus de quoi rêver. Il n'aimait plus sortir, n'aimait plus rester enfermer, n'aimait plus bricoler, n'aimait rien et détestait tout.

Jasper avait parfois la sensation qu'il se contentait d'être, de marcher de d'opiner de la tête quand on lui demandait de le faire ou quand c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Et Monty, il était là, il observait tout ça. Il regardait Jasper, apathique, amorphe, un peu vide. Il tentait de le secouer, de raviver une petite étincelle de vie dans son regard, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule éclat qui lui indiquerait que Jasper, le vrai Jasper, était toujours là.

Jasper n'aimait même plus respirer. Et Monty, lui, il voulait juste arrêter de le voir se transformer en fantôme.

\- Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons rejettent l'oxygène.

\- Ah oui ? Murmura Monty.

Ils étaient partis, seuls, comme avant, juste pour être ensemble. Parce qu'être ensemble, quand on était amis, quand on était même de meilleurs-amis, c'était merveilleux.

\- Tu sais, j'essaie d'être comme avant. D'être drôle, de m'amuser, de rire de tout et de n'importe comme avant. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Et si tu essayais d'être toi ? Juste toi ? Pas celui d'avant, mais celui que tu es maintenant ? Ca marchait plutôt bien avant..., lui conseilla Monty.

\- Personne n'aimait vraiment celui que j'étais avant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Et moi alors sombre crétin ?! Se renfrogna Monty en tournant les talons.

\- Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

Monty lui fit face, le visage rouge, les sourcils froncés et les poings fermés :

\- En quoi suis-je différent des autres ?

\- Tu es Monty.

\- Bravo Jasper. Merci de souligner cette évidence. Vraiment, bravo…

Il donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux, pour exprimer un peu sa rage.

\- T'es qu'un crétin.

\- Monty... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi, t'es le seul à m'aimer quoi que je fasse. Je pourrais tuer un homme demain que je suis certain que tu m'aiderais à enterrer le cadavre. On a toujours été ensemble toi et moi. Je peux tout te dire, même mes pires pensées et je sais que c'est mal, parce que ça te blesse quand je te dis que je ne vais pas bien.

\- T'as pas besoin de me le dire. Jasper, tu le portes sur toi, le fait que tu n'ailles pas bien.

\- Et je ne sais pas comment aller mieux. Tu mérites un ami qui va bien.

\- Je mérite rien du tout Jasper. Je me contente de ce que j'ai, c'est tout.

\- J'aimerais être comme toi, souffla le brun.

Jasper s'approcha de son meilleur-ami et lui offrit un petit sourire forcé :

\- Tu sais, sans toi, je crois bien que j'arrêterais de respirer.

Jasper n'aimait plus rien. Pour autant, il aimait assez Monty pour que ça éclipse presque tout le reste. Ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Jasper, et plongea son regard dans le sien :

\- Je veux pas que tu respires pour moi. Je veux que tu respires pour toi. Et que tu comprennes qu'il y a encore une place ici pour toi. Qu'il y en aura toujours une tant que je serai là.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il en avait besoin, parce qu'il agissait et qu'il en serait mort, d'avoir attendu une fois de plus.

\- Et en attendant que tu le comprennes, je te donnerai assez d'oxygène pour que tu tiennes.

Jasper avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait plus rien ressenti depuis la mort de Maya, si ce n'était une profonde obscurité, ou un amas gluant d'horribles sentiments qui avait bouché son cœur, ses poumons et son cerveau. Monty, d'un simple baiser, avait fait repartir la machine.

\- C'est marrant, l'oxygène que tu me donnes, mes poumons ils l'aiment.

\- T'es qu'un crétin, s'esclaffa Monty.

Et il lui donna de l'oxygène. Un baiser, puis deux, puis trois, puis il perdit le compte... L'important, c'était juste de se souvenir qu'il fallait respirer.


End file.
